


Tus labios de cereza, mi amor.

by Dalnim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit consent is sexy, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, it never hurts to be extra careful, like very mild, mention of Erwin Smith - Freeform, mention of Hange Zoe - Freeform, tagged explicit because of mild smut, what is characterization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalnim/pseuds/Dalnim
Summary: Levi podía resumir fácilmente su mundo en 4 elementos: La arena, el sol de fuego, los perfumados jardines, el río que era como un espejo. Y por sobre todo, estaba Eren.





	Tus labios de cereza, mi amor.

**Author's Note:**

> —Para la ambientación y esos asuntos: Lévon Minassian (Duduk) - " They Have Taken the One I Love " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_58AnhnbIgI  
> —Debo dejarles algunos vocablos que utilicé del egipcio (antiguo?) y el árabe egipcio actual. Todos están al inicio del texto, en cursivas y en orden de aparición. Espero que no haya ningún problema/duda y si lo hay, no duden en preguntar~   
> Espero que les guste :)

_Hemef :_  Majestad, _Newsu :_  Rey, _It:_  Padre, _Mut :_  Madre, _Hemet Newsu Weret :_  La Esposa Real del Rey (reina de sangre real y no concubina o segunda esposa), _Habibi :_  My Darling/mi amor?,  _Ya habibi :_  Hey, mi amor.

[Ereri](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/20/57/792057d3f49c8b24a916df6be11abbe2.jpg) & [Levi](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/97/b1/ff/97b1ff626f9ab4e4e28128c32769b455--levi-rivaille-levi-ackerman.jpg)

 

 

La caravana avanzaba lentamente. Hacía un par de horas que el sol había salido, y él ya podía sentir cómo el calor invadía sin apuros el interior de su palanquín y debajo de su túnica.

Una leve brisa sacudió los finos y ligeros textiles que hacían de barrera entre lacabina y del resto del mundo. Extendió uno de sus elegantes y finos dedos, apartó la tela. El sol le atestó una mirada fulminante y él entrecerró los ojos, afuera un mundo cegador de dunas y arena se extendía hasta el horizonte. El joven retiró su mano y la tela volvió a su lugar. El tintineo de las hojuelas en los brazaletes de oro que le cubrían las muñecas lo saludaron, y él volvió a entrelazar las manos sobre el regazo.

— _Hemef_ , —la voz femenina de su guardia personal se escuchó desde el otro lado del cortinaje —¿Desea que nos detengamos un momento? — y él emitió solamente un leve sonido de negación, esperando que su orden fuera debidamente acatada.

La caravana avanzaba lentamente. El palanquín se balanceaba ligeramente. Un par de ojos verdes se entrecerraron.

-*-

Las habitaciones eran amplias y reconfortantes. Los perfumados jardines cubrían todo lo que la mirada alcanzaba a ver, y la superficie del río parecía un espejo reflejando el disco solar. Las gotas de agua fresca le resbalaban por el cuello y las sienes, relegando a la memoria el bochornoso viaje, mientras finos abanicos de plumas se movían lentamente y la brisa le acariciaba la húmeda piel.

Su guardia le frotaba ligeramente la piel con un paño húmedo. Mikasa había estado a su lado desde ya mucho tiempo y solo existían un par de personas más a las que le confiaría su vulnerable desnudez.

Los susurros de Mikasa y el ligero chapoteo del agua eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación, y el letargo de la tarde se le acumuló en los huesos llenándolo de una inusitada pero bienvenida calma.

Las más suaves telas secaron su cuerpo y las más finas lo vistieron. Ricos brazaletes y finas cadenas de oro, jade y piedras preciosas decoraban sus muñecas y tobillos, y con cualquier leve movimiento una cascada de tintineos se escuchaba por todas las habitaciones como risas borboteantes.

La túnica de lino le cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas y por encima el codo, pero era lo suficientemente ligera como para no dejar nada a la imaginación.

Después de un aperitivo de dátiles y pan, él se arrebujó contra la mullida cama —y _esperó_.

-*-

— _Newsu_ Levi, _Hemef_ ya está aquí.

Levi levantó la mirada y algo se agitó en sus ojos. Petra asintió y retrocediendo dos pasos volvió a tomar su lugar a la derecha del Rey.

La reunión continuó sin premura aparente y la urgencia que Levi sentía únicamente se manifestaba en la creciente irritación en los estáticos planos de su cara. Era increíblemente improbable que alguien lo asumiera como algo fuera de lo normal, después de todo  _Newsu_  Levi era reconocido por su reducida paciencia.

Petra suprimió un atisbo de diversión al notar como los ministros y generales decidían unánimemente en dejar los asuntos pendientes para otra ocasión al percatarse del decadente humor del Rey.

Al ponerse de pie, las grandes y negras alas de Levi se extendieron majestuosamente y todos inclinaron la cabeza sumisamente. Levi no era llamado el Rey Demonio únicamente por ostentar el título. Su fama y reputación había llegado a los lugares más inimaginables de ese mundo. La presencia de  _Hemef_ en el palacio era la prueba de ello.

La pesada puerta de la sala se cerró detrás de Levi y Petra, quién lo seguía silenciosamente un par de pasos atrás. Las pisadas contra los pisos de piedra y los graznidos de los patos a la lejanía eran los únicos sonidos de la tarde. El sol ya comenzaba su viaje al oeste, tiznando de color terracota todo aquello al alcance de su dominio temporal.

La seguridad comenzaba a multiplicarse a medida que se acercaba a las habitaciones reales, y se había doblado después de la llegada de _Hemef_ esa tarde. Sin embargo, un par de metros antes de llegar a las habitaciones en concreto, la seguridad prácticamente era nula, lo cual no desconcertaba a Petra,  _Newsu_ Levi aborrecía a las multitudes en su intimidad.

Eld y quién Petra suponía era la guardia personal de _Hemef_ , flanqueaban la entrada principal, siendo ellos los que al mismo tiempo abrieron las grandes puertas de madera fina que les permitieron entrar. El día había sido sofocante y atareado por lo que Petra, sin levantar la mirada, se dirigió directamente al cuarto dónde se encontraba la tina con agua para el baño.

Petra debía ser ágil. _Hemef_ se encontraba dentro de esas mismas habitaciones y su curiosidad no podía ser más fuerte que su lealtad. Petra únicamente había visto la figura del Consorte Real ataviado de pies a cabeza con elaborados textiles y ricas joyas, siendo sus ojos, siempre clavados en las manos sobre su regazo, lo único al descubierto.

Perder la cabeza sería la única recompensa para Petra si no era cuidadosa.

Criadas entraron con numerosas tinajas rebosantes de agua fresca para verterla en la tina y Petra preparó todo con gran rapidez, asegurándose de dejar todo en perfecto orden.

— _Newsu_ , el agua y los paños están listos. Si _Newsu_  tiene algún inconveniente o necesita algo, no dude en hacernos llamar. Eld estará al fondo del pasillo a su disposición. —dijo Petra sin levantar la mirada, y haciendo una profunda reverencia salió de la habitación, y con una mirada recolectó a los guardias junto a la puerta y juntos caminaron por los pasillos, alejándose de las puertas.

Afuera un ave se posó en la rama de un naranjo y cantó por un momento antes de emprender nuevamente el vuelo. El viento trajo el olor a arena y tierra fértil.

-*-

Las gotas de sudor que le habían recorrido la espalda y el torso durante todo el día, dejaron tras de sí un salado y pringoso camino. Levi se desprendió del faldellín y la molesta joyería haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

El agua en la tina tenía un ligero olor a hiervas y Levi se sumergió en ella soltando un suave suspiro de satisfacción. Los mortecinos rayos del sol lograban iluminar trabajosamente la habitación, pero para Levi significaba el final del día y nada podía arruinar ese momento, ni siquiera la pobre iluminación.

Cuando el frescor del agua despareció, Levi decidió que era tiempo y depsués de haber secado su piel se envolvió en un simple faldellín de lino y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Las losas de mármol en el piso estaban frías al contacto con sus pies, un alivio después de las continuas oleadas de calor a lo largo del día.

Levi atravesó sus aposentos y abrió sigilosamente las puertas con incrustaciones de oro. Se acercó a la cama y contempló en silencio, a través de la blanca muselina, la figura sobre los almohadones blancos.

— _Hemef-_ no,  _Eren_.

Vibrantes ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada. Levi apartó ligeramente la tela que caía desde los delgados postes de madera y se sentó, dejando que la blanca tela se cerrara a su espalda. Eren parpadeó un par de veces con la sorpresa pintada en la cara para sonreírse segundos después.

Levi miró con satisfacción como Eren se deslizaba lentamente para encontrarlo en el centro de la espaciosa cama, ahora con una sonrisa más sutil, más íntima.

— _Newsu_  Levi, —dijo Eren con suavidad, —Feliz encuentro. Que su presencia continúe perdurando en este reino y todos aquellos a su alcance. _It_ desea un afortunado y provechoso futuro y _Mut_ manda grandes bendiciones.

Levi inclinó respetuosamente la cabeza, —¿ _Nesw_ Grisha y _Hemet Newsu Weret_ gozan de buena salud? —a lo que Eren respondió con un tímido asentimiento, asegurando la buena fortuna del reino y sus pobladores. Levi volvió a asentir, sin perder de vista al joven frente a él.

—¿Y tú, _habibi_? —dijo Levi recorriéndo una de las mejillas de Eren con sus nudillos desde el pómulo hasta la comisura de su boca —El desierto es implacable, ¿el viaje fue demasiado penoso? —Eren únicamente se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco más a Levi, sonriendo ligeramente y con los ojos resplandeciendo en la tenue luz de la habitación.

Levi tomó delicadamente la atractiva cara de Eren entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él. Sus labios se tocaron en un contacto tan suave que no podía considerarse un beso, y sin embargo, ambos permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, apenas moviéndose, apenas respirando. Levi sentía como si su mente, cuerpo y alma estuvieran reencontrándose con Eren y toda su esencia, como si quisieran volver a asimilar su cercanía, su olor y su calidez.

La manos de Eren tocaron la cintura desnuda de Levi provocándole un estremecimiento. Eren suspiró y Levi enterró una de sus manos en el suave y abundante cabello castaño de Eren, acercándolo más, sintiéndolo más.

La parte meramente lógica de su cerebro (una molesta vocecilla muy parecida a la de Erwin), exclamó en alarma durante los primero segundos. Los protocolos eran rígidos y las tradiciones inmensamente formales, pero aunque Levi quisiera deternerse, era demasiado tarde. Levi ya no podía, ni quería negarle nada a Eren. Si el mundo debía de arder y sucumbir para que Eren fuera feliz, Levi lo haría sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del cerebro y las terminaciones nerviosas de Levi estaban nadando en una satisfacción tan pura que le burbujeaban las entrañas y le erizaba la piel.

Eren se inclinó nuevamente para reanudar el beso que en realidad nunca había comenzado y suspiró gustosamente cuando sintió la suave calidez aterciopelada de la boca y lengua de Levi en contacto con la suya. El oxígeno comenzaba a hacerles falta, pero la necesidad de sentirse cerca era más fuerte.

Levi rompió el contacto entre sus labios y sonrió cuando Eren soltó un suave gimoteo en el momento en que sus intentos por volver a besar a Levi se vieron frustrados. Eren tenía las mejillas arreboladas, la mirada nublada, y los labios rosados y húmedos como el botón de una rosa durante las tormentas de verano. Levi besó la fina extensión de piel de su cuello, y en un instante Levi tenía a un Eren sentado en su regazo.

El incienso se había extinguido y el humo lechoso comenzaba a disiparse. Levi suspiró y acarició sobre la túnica la estrecha cintura del hombre frente a él. Estando tan cerca Levi podía percibir el olor a canela y naranja de su piel, sus sentidos nadaban en todo lo que era Eren.

La túnica, al igual que Eren, se había movido del lugar a donde pertenecía y ahora se agrupaba en pliegues sobre la parte superior de sus muslos. Levi tragó saliva con dificultad, y después de obtener el permiso explícito de Eren para tocar libremente, introdujo sus manos debajo de la tela.

Los dedos de Levi tocaron muy lentamente los muslos de Eren, los huesos de su cadera, los firmes planos de su abdomen. Eren inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando bocanadas de aire y dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello. Los pulgares de Levi hicieron contacto con los botones de piel en su pecho y Eren gimió deliciosamente. Levi sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba con renovado fervor, y devolvió gustosamente los hambrientos besos con los que Eren devoraba sus labios.

Levi podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus besos resonar dentro de las paredes de la habitación, y cuando Eren capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes sintió cómo su respiración se agolpaba en su pecho, amenazando con asfixiarlo. Levi necesitaba volver a tener el control de la situación, y cuando la erección de Eren hizo contacto con su abdomen, Levi decidió que no habría mejor momento que ese.

— _Ya habibi_ , Erwin y Mikasa no dudarán en entrar por esa misma puerta y separarnos hasta la ceremonia si no nos comportamos, —Levi susurró contra los labios de Eren, y  sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en un sonrisa, que después darían paso a un gemido cuando Levi tomara su miembro con una mano y comenzara a masajearlo.

—Pensé que querías que nos comportáramos —dijo Eren entre jadeos, con los ojos cerrados y con las cejas fruncidas por el placer. Levi humedeció sus labios al ver cómo el cuerpo de Eren reaccionaba a su caricias, y estaría mintiendo cruelmente si dijera que su cuerpo no actuaba de la misma manera al saber cuánto placer y dicha podía traerle a su futuro consorte. —¿Esto está bien Eren? ¿Es demasiado? ¿Debería detenerme? —preguntó Levi contra la mejilla de Eren, deteniendo sus administraciones en la entrepierna del otro, pero Eren negó rápidamente con la cabeza, moviendo sus caderas en busca de mayor fricción.

— _Habibi_  —Eren jadeó y el corazón de Levi se desbocó en una carrera, robándole el aliento tras haber escuchado ese término afectivo por primera vez de los labios de Eren —tú también _habibi_.

La derrota de Levi ante los deseos de Eren no era novedad, pero el gruñido de Eren al sentir sus miembros juntos fue su recompensa.

La piel de Eren contra la suya estaba caliente y húmeda. El cabello de Eren se pegaba a su frente y al notar la inamovible atención de Levi en su cara, Eren humedeció sus labios y sonrió pecaminosmente incrementando el fuego que consumía las entrañas de Levi.

Los besos se volvieron desordenados y húmedos, mientras Eren movía sus caderas indicando el inminente desenlace. Levi sintió la explosión caliente en su mano, y un gruñido gutural salió de su pecho cuando una dicha entumecedora le invadió el cuerpo dejando todo en segundo plano, a excepción del cálido y firme cuerpo contra el suyo.

Levi podía sentir la nariz de Eren en su pómulo y su respiración caliente y pesada haciendo contacto con su mejilla. Levi no estaba listo para dejarlo ir todavía, así que después de limpiar su mano distraídamente contra su faldellín, coló los brazos alrededor de Eren y se tumbó de costado sobre las mantas arrastrando al otro sin previo aviso, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente ante la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de Eren.

—Hange dice que en mi vida pasada salvé el universo, y es únicamente por esa razón que alguien como yo merezca a alguien como tú. —Levi murmuró contra la piel bronceada del cuello de Eren quién soltó una risilla. —Mikasa opina lo contrario. Ella dice que debo estar pagando una increíble deuda al universo como para merecer una unión así. Contigo.

Levi frunció el ceño —Qué alegría es tener a la familia cerca, —dijo sarcásticamente, mascullando por lo bajo. Mikasa estaba con Eren por orden suya, tal vez Levi debía recordárselo un día de estos. Pero las personalidades y respuestas de ambos eran tan parecidas que el asunto solo le provocaría tal irritación a Levi que únicamente podría atenuarse mediante la muerte.

Los dedos de Eren le acariciaron el cabello, y aunque los restos de sudor y fluidos corporales generaban cierta incomodidad, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía moverse todavía.

Los últimos rayos del dios astro se extinguieron en el firmamento y la habitación se oscureció por completo. La brisa del desierto se volvió helada y la cortina bailoteaba a su ritmo. Levi sentía el sueño cada vez más cerca.

Detrás de la puerta, la voz de Petra llegó hasta su oídos. — _Newsu_ , _Hemef_ , hay agua y paños limpios en la tina. Volveremos con la cena en un par de minutos. —En la lejanía una puerta se abrió y se cerró. Levi y Eren respiraron aliviados, agradecidos por la existencia de Petra.

Levi se incorporó y unos impactantes ojos verdes le regresaron la mirada. Eren sonrió abiertamente y Levi disfrutó el titiriteo que le recorrió la espalda al ver a su consorte con el cabello alborotado, las ropas desordenadas y la tranquilidad que viene después del placer, relajando los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

Levi le regresó la sonrisa y su cuerpo se estremeció, apenas pudiendo contener la emoción de un eterno futuro con Eren a su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Es probable (MUY probable) que escriba algo en el futuro explicando qué carajos con todo, porque éste no es muy explicativo que digamos lol.  
> No olviden dejar un comentario si les gustó y si no les gustó también. Vivan su libertad de expresión, mis amiguitos :)


End file.
